


The Dangerous Game

by SlytherinPsychopath



Series: Tom/Harry Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Walburga, Dominance, M/M, Manipulation, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPsychopath/pseuds/SlytherinPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the Slytherin girls take it upon themselves to play matchmaker for Harry and Tom. When they suggest Harry flirts with another guy, Abraxas becomes the target of Tom’s rage. This is a dangerous game Harry’s got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flesh of Apollo and a Living Aristotle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791114) by [SlytherinPsychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPsychopath/pseuds/SlytherinPsychopath). 



> WORD COUNT: 2,676
> 
> NOTE: This can be read as a sequel to “The Flesh of Apollo and a Living Aristotle” or separate. Just know that Harry has just recently gone back in time to stop Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort. Because of Tom flirting with Harry, he’s been marked as desirable.
> 
> PROMPT: "Someone trying to flirt with Harry and Tom gets all possessive and shit ~asdfghjkl;" from dinopiresayshi (tumblr)

After the confrontation with Riddle groping his leg and voice-fucking his ear in the common room, everyone seemed to have a curious eye on Harry. He regretted having complained about being overlooked. Now he wanted nothing more than to shrink into a dark corner and disappear. He might have been able to deal with girls (from all the houses but his own surprisingly enough) giggling and whispering about him. He could handle winks and overt flirtation. That didn’t bother him. Most girls understood and backed off when he informed them he was gay. (He _knew_ for a fact people weren’t this open about homosexuality in the muggle world in the 1940s.) It was the guys that worried Harry because he couldn’t easily get them to go away. He supposed he could lie and say he’s straight, but he knew that it was a lie he would get caught in. He couldn’t have that. The only thing he could do was suck it up. Most people whom are attracted to men would fawn over the idea of having so many eligible bachelors after them. Honestly, a lot of the guys were from high-class families, rather attractive and charming, and bought him rather expensive tokens of their affections all for a quick fuck.

            Harry never had this problem in his own time. He knew he didn’t because he was honestly a pretty average-looking guy in most people’s opinions. Then Tom Riddle, during his first week at school, had to go and mark him as someone worthy to look at. That’s all it took for everyone to suddenly think messy hair and stupid glasses were attractive. Tom fucking Riddle knew it too. He’d just smirk whenever he saw how uncomfortable Harry was. The smug bastard knew what he had done! That irked Harry more than the flirting and groping.

            He didn’t have much time to think about it. As he was walking down the hall towards the Great Hall for breakfast, he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. His hand was tight on his wand, but he relaxed upon seeing Walburga Black – never thought _that_ would happen– and Lucretia Black who were both a year ahead of him; Violetta Parkinson, Geneva Crabbe, and Estelle Malfoy who were in his year; and Eileen Prince, Vera Yaxley, and Imogene Blishwick who were a year behind him. Considering how their grandchildren would look, Harry thought they were all very beautiful girls. Even Eileen, who would give birth to the hooked-nose Severus Snape, had a beautiful face, even though it was in a nontraditional way. She was much prettier now that she was smiling than in Snape’s memory of her. Knowing in a few short years she would enter into an abusive relationship was a bit disheartening for him.

            Confusion came after the relief; they were all smiling at him. It wasn’t one of the Slytherin smiles he had become accustomed to. Slytherins have several smiles that all meant different things. There was a gentle twitch of their lips when they were genuinely amused. The most common was the lop-sided smirk that radiated arrogance and meant something was going their way. The half-smile was one only used in to comfort each other. There was also the cruel smile when they were confronted by enemies. The one that made him the most uncomfortable was the big, charismatic smile they used to charm their way in and out of people. The half-hearted, polite smile they used to appease normal people came in a close second. These smiles were unlike any he had ever seen. That was frightening. They were broad and mischievous. He half-expect one of them to pull out the Marauder’s Map and another to haul out a bag full of dungbombs. If they weren’t the “refined” ladies of Slytherin house, he would have placed money on them being behind the prank of a century.

            “So, Harry,” Walburga seemed to take the lead in this one. “We heard from a little birdy that our lovely Tom has caused you a few problems.”

            Harry’s eyebrows scrunched together, and he frowned. He wasn’t quite sure where this was going; he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

            “We can help… for the right price,” Violetta offered, a lazy smirk falling onto her lips.

            “Uh… No. That’s okay. I don’t need any help,” Harry muttered as he groped the wall in an attempt to find the door.

            “You know, we think you do,” Walburga suggested. Harry faltered. Her syntax and the mischief in her grey eyes reminded him strongly of Sirius. Knowing Orion and Walburga in their youth, it was easy to see Sirius got his good looks from Walburga. He got more than that though. Both mother and son have the same haughty attitude and swagger to their gait. Both have such warm, exuberant eyes that hid something haunted and cold beneath them. He had to stop to remind himself that he was not talking to playful, genuine Sirius but rather his manipulative, bigoted mother.

            Harry shouldn’t have spent so long thinking. In the time it took him to regain his footing, he had been shoved into a chair and the girls were working wildly on his hair. Minutes passed slowly as the girls whispered amongst their selves. He began to doze when he was shoved awake. Emerald green eyes opened the behold someone he recognized but didn’t at the same time. His reflection was much more stunning than he remembered himself. His glasses were gone, a “Parkinson Family Secret” temporarily healed his eyesight. The most notable difference was his hair. It was laying down in a rather suave manner. The dark waves seemed to belong more to his Black grandmother than the legendary Potter curse. The hair made his face look completely different. He looked more mature and the sharpness to his hidden aristocratic features was now prominent. It shocked him more than anyone.

            “Oh! You’re pretty,” Estelle gasped. “Tom’s going to love it,” She smirked looking at Walburga who was studying him.

            “We’ve done good girls,” She confirmed.

            “Anyone care to explain!” Harry finally said, losing his patience.

            “Of course we shall. Calm down, Harry.” Eileen said, speaking for the first time Harry could recall.

            “It’s simple, Harry. Tom… Tom is a bit of a womanizer,” Walburga tried to explain. “It’s not like he actually acts on any of his mind games, but he still plays them. Everyone that looks at him falls under his spell. Even those of us who know the games he plays. But you resisted, Harry. You walked away from him. You see all those smirks when he sees you struggling to tread water. He thrived on your distress.”

            “There’s a monster lurking underneath his skin. I think if you would just go out looking totally shaggable and flirt with the first guy you see, he’ll go nuts,” Lucretia continued where her cousin left off. Harry grinned wryly at just how close they were to the truth. _Yet so far away_ , he thought bitterly.

            “Yeah. Over my dead body,” Harry grunted and pushed himself out of his chair. “Thanks for whatever you did to my hair, but I think I’m going to just continue hiding in the Quidditch Pitch.”

            “Coward,” Walburga muttered once Harry had his back to her. He paused before continuing. _Coward! Me!? A coward! How dare she. I’ve faced greater evils than she’ll ever realize. What appreciation do I get for saying the lives of their fucking children? None. Zip. Nada. I’ll show her coward._ Harry stormed down the hall.

            _I’ve bloody faced the Dark fucking Lord. I’ve had his wand at my throat. I took him down. No one else. Me. I_ killed _him. I saved the wizarding world. Not her. Me! She calls me a coward. Me? Who the hell does she think she is? I watched my friends and family die. I travelled all this way to protect her sons! Coward. Harry James Potter, a coward? She doesn’t know who she’s dealing with. And she said it like I was afraid of Tom Marvolo Riddle. His current power is infantile compared to what it will be – would be. Would be. Could be! Not will be. I will put a stop to him. As soon as I shove a big, dirty sock in Walburga Black’s stupid fat mouth._ Harry thought all the way to the Great Hall. As he walked in, his eyes scanned the Slytherin table. Today was his lucky day. Abraxas Malfoy – one of Harry’s bigger fans – was sitting across from the empty seat beside the future Dark Lord.

            Harry walked over, straightening his back a little more than normal and  holding his held up confidently. Sitting in an arrogant manner with a lazy smirk across his face, Harry caught Abraxas’s immediate attention.

            “Mind if I sit here?” Harry asked casually as if it were any other day. He would not give Tom the satisfaction of thinking Harry was playing his games. No, if flirting started, Malfoy had to initiate it. Tom would call him a try-hard otherwise.

            “Not at all. I must say… you are looking so…” Malfoy hummed, looking lost for words. Anyone in the Great Hall could see Abraxas was undressing Harry with his eyes. Harry tried not to squirm. This might be his idea, but that didn’t mean he was used to the whole thing. Tom was smirking, seeing the awkwardness exude from Harry’s pores. Harry’s chin jutted out slightly, not willing to let Tom win so easily.

            “Lost for words. I suppose I _do_ have that effect on people,” Harry smiled; leaning forward, his minty breathe blew gently over Malfoy’s face. The blonde blinked in surprise. Harry felt more than saw Tom tense him and the smirk fall gracelessly from his face.

            “I don’t need words for what I’m going to do to you, love,” Malfoy all but purred. Harry barely kept in the shaky, awkward chuckle that rose in his throat. “All you’ll need to know is how to scream my name.”

            _Abort mission._

_Coward._

_Fine._

Harry barely kept himself in his seat. Luckily he didn’t need to reply. Tom did it for him.

            “You cad, you have the subtly of a muggle,” Tom sneered at Abraxas, unable to help himself.

            “You’re just jealous that I’m getting some of this arse, and you’re not,” Abraxas shot back heatedly. Tom’s lowered a glare at the boy who shrank back.

            “Don’t worry about him,” Harry threw a smirk and wink at Abraxas. He hoped it worked. He stole it from the numerous times he saw Sirius and Remus shamelessly flirting. It should work if he did it with half the haughtiness Sirius possessed. He nearly did a very dorky happy dance in his seat when he saw the faint blush on Abraxas’s cheeks. “There’s nothing sweeter than your name in my mouth. It’s not the only thing of yours I can’t wait to taste, Abraxas,” Harry whispered seductively. Well, at least he hoped it was seductive. Romance and seduction weren’t really his things. He was better at things like boggarts and dementors and war.

            He wasn’t expecting the loud crash from beside him. He jumped at Tom’s plate shattered on the floor and his fist shook the table. Everyone looked up to see Tom had abruptly stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry stared after him in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, Walburga and Lucretia were sharing a smug look.

 

~Slytherin Psychopath~

 

            Harry didn’t see Tom for the remainder of the day. That was eerie. Usually one could find Tom pretty easily, but Harry supposed that was when he wanted to be found. Harry didn’t see Tom until that night. He had walked into the dorm to go to bed to see no one was there. The boys weren’t in the common room either and it was after curfew. Out of instinct, Harry knew something was wrong. He shot off down the stairs and through the dungeons, ignoring the prefect that tried to stop him. He turned down an alcove before pulled out the Marauder’s Map. There in a hidden room in the dungeons still a circle of nine Slytherin boys with Tom and Abraxas in the middle of it. Harry took no time at all to sprint off in the direction the map told him to go.

            Rushing through the cracked stone door, Harry saw the scene. The nine little pre- death eaters stood around loyally. Abraxas looked confused as to why he was being called out, but Tom stood with a cold look. Harry’s breathe caught in his throat.

            “My lord?” Abraxas said weakly.

            “You have displeased me, Abraxas,” Tom’s voice was a hiss. Harry was pretty sure he was struggling not to fall into parseltongue.

            “My lord, is this about the Potter boy? I didn’t realize-“ The blonde’s panic was cut off by a lethal look from Tom.

            “You didn’t realize,” Tom sneered mockingly. “Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what do you have in that thick skull of yours if not a brain? You didn’t realize. Well, as they say, ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it.”

            “I didn’t even touch him! I swear, my lord!” Abraxas cried pleadingly.

            “You’re pathetic, Malfoy. Don’t beg or plead. No one makes a fool of Lord Voldemort,” He hissed before a bright red light sped out of his wand. Harry watched on breathlessly as Abraxas screamed and thrashed.

            “No more! Please! PLEASE!” Abraxas screaming, tears burning down his face.

            “Stop it!” Harry yelled, not being able to watch any longer. Tom glanced up and seemed to lose his concentration in Harry’s presence. Tom strode towards Harry calm and confidently. Rough fingers grabbed Harry’s jaw to make him look in Tom’s eyes.

            “Why ever would I do that, Harry? Should I have just let Abraxas get away with stealing what is mine?” Tom asked in a soft, velvet voice. Their faces were so close Harry could feel Tom’s breathe against his skin. It sent chills down his back.

            “I don’t belong to you,” Harry’s ground out between clench teeth. He tried to shove Tom away, but Tom was stronger.

            “Awe, you believe that, don’t you?” Tom chuckled sadistically. “You see, Harry. When I say something is mine, it becomes mine one way or another. I couldn’t let Abraxas get his greasy fingers all over your porcelain skin. He’d ruin you.”

            “Fuck off.” Harry spat.

            “As you wish,” Tom shrugged and turned with his wand pointed towards the wincing Abraxas. Harry caught his wrist and stared down at the ground. He couldn’t do that to the blonde. It was Harry’s fault for getting him involved – he didn’t deserve to suffer for it.

            “Fine,” Harry said. Tom turned and tilted Harry’s chin up to look at him properly.

            “What’s that, pet?” Tom hummed knowingly.

            “I said fine. Just… don’t hurt him on my account. Feel free if he’s just a dick,” Harry muttered. Tom chuckled.

            “I knew you’d see reason,” Tom smirked before gently, possessively kissing Harry’s lips. It wasn’t out of affection. Every man there knew it. No. Tom was just marking his territory. This was a dangerous game he had chosen to play. Flirting with Malfoy had gotten him in and that kiss meant he had no way out without leaving a few corpses in his path. The very thought made Harry feel sick.


End file.
